


Kokichi's Favorite Treat

by 264feet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, Voyeurism, misusing ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi go on an ice cream date. Little does Shuichi know that Kokichi has more nefarious plans in mind.





	Kokichi's Favorite Treat

The sun shone down hard on the two boys, enough that it made Shuichi almost miss his hat. The two big reasons he'd taken it off had been his best friend Kaede helping him with his self confidence and his boyfriend Kokichi finishing every sentence Shuichi said by adding, "by Fall Out Boy."  


Kokichi licked the melting ice cream from his cone. The umbrella over the table on the outdoor patio was mostly for aesthetic, and the sun's rays still battered them through it. "Doesn't this place make the worst ice cream?"

"Absolutely awful. Disgusting, even," Shuichi said, as he took a bite of his ("Strawberry? How basic," Kokichi had teased, ordering vanilla). "I might even say it’s the worst I ever had."

"It was more fun when you were oblivious to lies," Kokichi said. Ever since they had started dating, Shuichi had begun wisening up.

Shuichi poked Kokichi's nose in response, spreading a smidge of strawberry on it. Kokichi smiled and spent the next minute trying and failing to reach his nose with his tongue. This didn't feel like the life that the Ultimate Supreme Leader imagined for himself, but in his own words, 'even evil masterminds love sweets'.

As time went on, through a series of cheek kisses and vulnerable moments, Kokichi let Shuichi into his heart. It became apparent that Kokichi wasn't in charge of 10,000-member evil organization like he claimed. Shuichi might thank his detective work that he figured it out, noticing the fact that Kokichi preferred spending his days settling down with sweets, or how he resented having to kill anyone even when he played video games, or how the few members of his organization that Shuichi saw him interact with treated him like a brother or a son rather than a feared leader.

Or maybe it was his affixation with clowns.

Still, it didn't mean Kokichi couldn't be outright devious at times. Like now, the way he had slipped his foot out of his shoe and was running the bare sole up Shuichi's shin. His breath caught in his throat as it traced up his thigh, then traced back away. "Kokichi, what are you doing?" he said.

Kokichi laughed. "You sure are oblivious, aren't you?" he said. "I'm having some fun with you."

"But we're in public!" Shuichi whispered, looking around at everyone else on the outdoor patio. Although nobody was looking at them, it felt like thousands of judging eyes were burning into his back as Kokichi's foot started making its way back up his thigh.

"Very good, Mr. Detective," Kokichi said. His foot began rubbing against Shuichi's crotch, feeling his cock starting to twitch to life in his pants. "If you get up now, everyone’s gonna see you walking away with a boner, so don't even think about moving."

Even if he could get up, Shuichi wasn't sure he would; his body betrayed his logical mind, giving in to the surprisingly pleasurable sensation. The two hadn't been intimate in a while and Shuichi was definitely pent up, getting harder and harder despite the embarrassing circumstances. He bit back a gasp as Kokichi started working more roughly against his bulge. If only he had his hat now, he would have pulled the brim as low as possible to hide his burning cheeks as much as he could. But instead, he couldn't look anywhere except at Kokichi's widening smile and his hungry eyes, like that of a predator who had just cornered its prey.

"Uh-oooohhhh, you spilled some," Kokichi sang. The ice cream was running down Shichi’s hand from his half-finished cone. "Here, lemme help you!"

He leaned across the table and scooped the running ice cream onto his finger. Smirking, he pushed the finger into Shuichi's mouth, forcing him to suck on it. Shuichi's eyes widened as the sweet cream melted on his tongue. Even after it was gone, Kokichi left the finger in his mouth, pushing it deeper in. The detective moaned into it as Kokichi kept using his foot to play with his dick.

"Shuichi, you're so dirty, taking advantage of your innocent boyfriend like this. What if someone hears?" he whispered. "What if that couple in the table right over there saw you like this? What if they saw how hard you are for me? Wouldn't you be soooo embarrassed?" He giggled. "Or maybe you'd like it? Maybe you have a slutty side, Shuichi. Maybe you want them to know that you belong to me."

A saliva trail connected the finger to Shuichi's lips as Kokichi pulled it free. "Unzip your pants," he commanded suddenly, pulling his foot back.

"Wh-what? I couldn't..." Shuichi mumbled, placing a hand to his mouth. Of course, his boyfriend could see through his own lies-- how his erection was straining against his pants, how his free hand had already trailed down in between his legs.

"Do it or I'll call out and get everyone's attention," Kokichi said, winking. While the smaller boy had been able to keep a completely straight face, Shuichi was flushed and his breathing was heavy. He fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants, undoing them but not pulling his pants all the way off. It revealed part of his underwear, his cock straining against the fabric. He scooted his chair closer into the table; from this angle, nobody would notice unless they looked close.

"Good boy," Kokichi praised. He went back to work, rubbing his heel against Shuichi's throbbing member. Shuichi had all but forgotten about his ice cream, more of the strawberry ice cream running down his hand. Kokichi, however, hadn't forgotten his. He trailed his tongue up the side of his cone, catching the streams of white vanilla on his tongue, holding it out for a second teasingly before pulling it into his mouth and audibly swallowing. He licked slowly, agonizingly slowly, up the other side to catch the melting ice cream as he rubbed Shuichi's cock harder with his sole. Shuichi couldn't help but imagine that tongue on his cock instead, licking from the base of his shaft to the head before taking it all in his mouth.

"Sit up more and pull down your shirt now," Kokichi suddenly said, pulling back his foot. Shuichi obeyed, confused until he felt somebody's presence near the table.

"Nyeh... hey, what are you two doing here?" Himiko said.

"Even Supreme Leaders can take a break," Kokichi said. He flashed an innocent smile. "I just slaughtered a rival organization this morning, so I thought it would be a great time to celebrate! Yaaay!"

"I... I don't believe you!" Himiko said. She tugged on her purse strap anxiously, smoothing out her dress. Through his lust-fueled haze, Shuichi wondered why she had dressed up.

To his growing dread, the question was answered as Tenko approached. "Are these idiot males bothering you, Himiko?" she said, grabbing Himiko's hand.

"I have no idea what you mean," Kokichi said. "I'm just on an innocent date with my boyfriend, that's all."

"Nyeh... Shuichi, is that true?" Himiko asked. "You look sick."

Shuichi ran a napkin over his face to mop up the sweat. His face was still beet red and dripping with sweat, and he was leaning forward so the hem of his shirt would cover the open crotch of his pants. To them, it must have looked like he was doubling over in pain. "I'm fine," he said, trying and failing to sound steady.

"I was just playing with his naughty bits in public, s’all," Kokichi said, holding up a peace sign as Shuichi's heart stopped beating.

"Gross! You're definitely lying about that!" Himiko said.

“Yeah, Shuichi wouldn’t expose himself and do such lewd things like a true degenerate!” Tenko said. “If he did, I would beat the life out of him!”

"Aw, you caught me!" Kokichi said. "The truth is that Shuichi is feeling a little under the weather, so I'm force-feeding him ice cream against his will until his body temperature goes back down."

"Your words are worthless, you dumb boy," Tenko said. "Come on, Himiko. Let's enjoy our date."

Tenko pulled Himiko inside the ice creamery, the smaller girl giving Shuichi one last look of concern. A smirk spread on Kokichi's face. "Wasn't that a close one, Shuichi? You almost got caught. I can't believe you started doing these naughty things to me, your innocent boyfriend."

As much as Shuichi wanted to protest, only a small moan escaped him as Kokichi used his foot to lift Shuichi's shirt and returned to its rightful place on his cock. The other boy was oddly adept with his toes and pulled aside the crotch of his boxers. Shuichi gasped as the bare skin of Kokichi's foot gently rubbed directly against his dick.

"You're such a pervert, getting off using just my foot like this," Kokichi said. He started working faster, Shuichi's member pulsing and red-hot against his bare skin. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I do things to you in public? Do you want everyone to know that you're a slut for me?" He stopped abruptly as Shuichi's cock grew harder than ever, as if he were getting close to bursting. "Say it, then. Say you're my slut."

"I..." Shuichi clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. It felt like everyone was staring at them. Anyone could look and see Kokichi getting him off like this, playing with his cock right in the middle of public. He didn't think of himself as an exhibitionist, but it felt like electricity was coursing in his veins from the excitement. And when Kokichi pulled his foot back again, giving Shuichi a serious look, his whole body craved it again more than he ever wanted anything. "I'm... I'm your slut."

Kokichi giggled. "So honest!" he praised. "That's what I like about you, Shuichi."

He couldn’t hold back a moan as Kokichi kept playing with his cock, but the other boy had suddenly stopped again. Shuichi was about to protest when a woman walked past their table and out of the patio. “Oooh, I think she saw us,” Kokichi said.

“What?!” Shuichi gasped. “You-- you think so!? I--”

“Gotcha! That was a lie.” Kokichi winked. “Is playing with your cock what it takes to get you to fall for these obvious lies? I could get away with anything if I wanted to.”

Shuichi scowled, but his eyes widened as Kokichi suddenly knelt down under the table. "Oops! I dropped my contact lens! I might need some time to find it!" Kokichi said, too loudly.

"Kokichi? What are you-- ah!" he froze as Kokichi reached into his pants. "No, no, we're gonna get caught--"

“You think so?’ he said, jerking Shuichi’s cock inside his underwear. "Then you better cum quick, so nobody sees us.”

He pulled Shuichi's dick free from his underwear and suddenly had an idea. He scooped the last liquid bit of ice cream from his cone and rubbed it on top of Shuichi's member, causing him to shiver. But, even though it was cold on him, Kokichi's tongue began warming him up. He licked the ice cream off his cock, swirling his tongue around the shaft, gulping it down and parting his lips to show Shuichi that it was all gone. "So sweet! This must be the best way to enjoy ice cream," he said.

Shuichi looked around. Nobody had noticed them yet. Through the restaurant window, he could see Tenko and Himiko at the counter. They must be ordering now, and since all the tables inside were full, they would come back outside soon. He looked down at Kokichi desperately. The smaller boy wasted no more time, opening his mouth and taking all of Shuichi's cock in one fluid movement. He bit his lip hard to hold back from moaning. It felt so good, like it would melt inside Kokichi’s warm mouth, like the world around them evaporated completely. The only thing he could focus on was how good his boyfriend was making him feel.

He started sucking hard, knowing Shuichi was already close from his teasing. Shuichi bent over the table, bracing himself on it as pleasure crashed throughout his body. Kokichi knew all the right ways to make him feel good and his mouth felt so, so hot and slick and soft. The smaller boy savored the ice cream’s sweetness mixed with Shuichi’s own taste, sucking sloppily and humming in pleasure. It added a whole new dimension to the blowjob, the vibrations causing him to shiver.

The clerk handed Tenko and Himiko their ice cream and accepted their money. The two took them and turned to began making their way outside. Shuichi began bucking his hips desperately, slamming his dick further down Kokichi's throat, pressure mounting in his core. Kokichi took it all, looking up at Shuichi with doe eyes, as if begging for his cum. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and the two girls were almost at the door now, and he bit his sleeve to hold back from screaming in ecstasy as he finally came. Waves of hot cum shot in Kokichi's mouth and he patiently swallowed it all, pulling back only once Shuichi was fully drained. He licked the last drop of cum off the head and quickly covered Shuichi’s crotch as he struggled to regain his composure.

"I found my contact lens!" he announced to the world, standing up.

Himiko and Tenko had just left the building and were giving him a strange look. "You don't wear contact lenses," Tenko said, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe that's exactly what I wanted you to think!" Kokichi said. “Or maybe I don’t wear them and I just forgot! But how could you tell just by looking?"

"Nyeh... you're weird," Himiko said. She looked past him. "Shuichi? Why are you bent over the table like that?"

"Oh, I did a dark magic spell of my own on him," Kokichi said, smiling wickedly. "I drained his mana out of his body." He licked his lips and Shuichi cursed him. “Mm… sweet!”

"You? A mage? Don't lie to me," Himiko said.

"Aw, why would I lie? Do you think I can't do magic, too?" Kokichi put a finger to his lips. “Want to know how I did it?”

"Himiko, a table opened up in the corner over there. Let's go eat and leave these degenerate males alone," Tenko said, pointing. Himiko cast one last suspicious glare at Kokichi before letting herself be dragged over.

Kokichi sat back down at the table just as Shuichi's breathing began to slow down to normal. "Wasn't that a fun date?" Kokichi said. "I sure had a tasty treat!"

Shuichi zipped up the crotch of his pants and stood suddenly, kissing Kokichi hard, angry and passionate and- through it all- satisfied. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back, the two of them melting into the kiss, no longer caring who stared at them. Kokichi's lips tasted sweet and salty, something that Shuichi couldn’t get enough of. "I'm going to get you back for that," Shuichi said, once they parted.

"You think you can?" Kokichi said, smirking. He took Shuichi's hand. "Come on, then. There's lots more we can do. It’ll be nice and dark in a movie theatre."

He smiled and let Kokichi lead him out of the ice cream shop. Dating him was always exciting, for better or worse. Sometimes, like just now, Kokichi got the better of him. But he looked forward to seeing Kokichi's face flushed with embarrassment as he got his revenge on him wherever they went next. He squeezed Kokichi's hand as they moved on, as if not ever wanting to let go. Their fun had only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> commission info: https://officiallilith.tumblr.com/post/174676670574/


End file.
